I Like You
by cherrylprincess
Summary: Mikan-annoyed.She wants to know why Natsume annoys her so much.What will he do? read to find out! .


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic…lol**

It has been three years since Mikan had first come to Gakuen Alice.

Now, this school is not a prestigious school for the rich or anything like that. It is a school for the gifted. By 'gifted', I assure you that it has nothing to do with the intelligence of your mind. It is just being able to do something that no ordinary person can do. The students of this school have powers which we call 'Alices'.

'What is an Alice?' you might be thinking. Well, it is a form of power normal humans cannot possess. Take Natsume for instance. He can manipulate and conjure fire. Mikan though, has a more special power. She has the alice which can stop any other alice from working.

Now, this brings us back to the story, with Mikan now chasing Natsume to hit him for peeking at her underwear again. By chasing, I mean Natsume is sitting on a high branch of his favourite sakura tree, smirking down at a frustrated Mikan, who was panting with anger and from yelling.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was again escaping from our beloved Ruka-pyon who was demanding his blackmail pictures back again. You would think it was about time he learnt that Hotaru would never give up those pictures. Shame, shame Ruka-pyon, always chasing and never getting there.

Students ignored this spectacle the whole time. It was just part of the scenery, part of the everyday life they have known for the past few years since Mikan arrived at Gakuen Alice.

Hotaru and Ruka disappeared to who knows where and no one knew what they could be doing… Who knows? Leaving only Mikan and Natsume to glare at each other. Or should it be Natsume reading his manga and Mikan climbing up the tree to get closer to him.

She sat on the branch next to him and was so frustrated.

"Natsume, what is your problem? I mean, I don't peek at you or anything and it's been three years already!! I would have thought you would have matured by now and why do you do it? Why? Why? Tell me, Natsume-kun," said Mikan, jabbing Natsume at every 'why'.

There was silence for a while before Natsume shut his manga with a loud snap and turned to her.

"Do you really really want to know why, polka-dots?" he asked with a serious glint in his eyes. His face so close that she could feel his warm breath and smell the scent of his cologne.

Mikan's eyes widened at the close proximity but soon forgot it as she realised what he called her and her cheeks which were blushing, flushed pink with anger and stood up and said as Natsume stood up as well, "Hey, will you stop call that!! And yes I want to know why! You're always teasing me and peeking and getting on my ner—"

She was cut off with Natsume covering her mouth.

To be more exact, he was covering her mouth with his own.

He was kissing her!! Mikan brought her hands up to his chest to push him away but he had been expecting it and had one of his arms around her waist to prevent her from escaping or falling off the tree, and a hand holding her chin so she wouldn't turn away.

Since he prevented all movement, Mikan opened her mouth to protest, but again got cut off with his tongue entering and soon she succumbed to him, her resolve weakening and kissed him back, just as passionately as he was.

It was a good thing too, that he pulled her closer and held her steady. She felt weak in the knees and was sure that she was going to fall off the tree, with pleasure running through her body.

But of course, our couple needed air so they broke apart, panting slightly. Mikan touched her slightly swollen lips and looked shyly at Natsume, her eyes soft and clearly asking a question.

Natsume smirked and said, "I do all that because I like you and I want your attention…" Mikan's eyes widened and looked shocked, and he swooped down to capture her lips again to taste her.

After they broke apart again, Mikan said, "I like you too, Natsume…" and Natsume was jumping for joy, in his mind.

"That's good, and you're all mine."

Then their lips met again in another passionate embrace.

**MEANWHILE……….**

"Wow, look at them go……Natsume and Mikan sure can balance and make-out, ne Imai-san?" came Ruka.

"…………_click_…………shh… These pictures will fetch me a lot of money…" said our money loving Hotaru.

Everyone in the immediate area sweatdropped.

'MWAHAHAHA, I'm gonna be rich!!' thought Hotaru gleefully.

**THE END**

Hope you liked it and please review!!


End file.
